Messaging System
by Draco-Hermy
Summary: Hogwarts has gotten a messaging system in time for the Golden Trio's Seventh Year! Woo hoo! The problem: You can record and take videos. Embarassment seems to be unavoidable, even in Hermione and Draco's case. Most of the characters are acting OOC, k?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Helllooooooo! I am BACK! And for some people, that's actually a GOOD thing! XD. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy my K+ story! Yeah!**

**Disclaimer: Boy, have I done THIS too many times! Hee hee! Harry Potter isn't mine. You'd think people would get that by now…**

Hermione stalked past the usual faces and onto Platform 9 ¾. Things had not gotten better over the holiday. They had stayed in a straight line, going neither up nor down in excitement.

She plopped down in a compartment next to Ron and Harry. Hermione managed to get a smile on her face when she saw that the boys were staring at the compartment door intently, not noticing when Hermione entered. Harry had a ten-pound note in his hand. Ron… had his sandwiches. They were, Hermione noticed, crushed and on the seat opposite the duo.

The candy cart. Harry and Ron had gotten almost obsessed with sugar by the time sixth year had ended. Apparently killing the Darkest wizard of all time and dealing with the best wizard in history's death took a toll on your blood sugar.

Once again the compartment door slid open. In walked Ginny Weasley, her fiery red hair standing out seemingly even more than usual. "Hermione, something has definitely gotten them. Harry has never ignored me walking past before," said Ginny, faking her worry.

"I know, Gin. I can't believe Ron didn't even look up when I entered… I think they have finally become possessed by the candy monster," replied Hermione jokingly.

"Oh, I don't know. They don't seem to be blacking out… I should know…" Ginny's tone was suddenly grave. Hermione realized that her friend had never really gotten over what happened that terrible year when Tom Riddle's diary possessed Ginny.

"Ginevra Weasley, you have to forget about that for right now," said Hermione fiercely. "Riddle is dead, and all his Horcruxes destroyed."

"But for such a price, Hermione? I would never have guessed that Fred… of all people… and George, too…" Ginny broke down in sobs. Hermione had never, ever seen Ginny cry. It had simply never happened.

Ginny was closest to Fred and George out of all her family (not counting Molly). When the two of them had gone missing during the War, it was all Ginny could do not to break down every time anything remotely related to them was mentioned. They used to call her Ginevra as a joke all the time, just to get her fired up.

Hermione hugged her friend. This was terrible, what the war had done to these innocent people. Hermione herself was in pain so terrible she could hardly keep from crying out every minute of the day.

Hermione's parents' memory charm had broken, and they had suddenly entered the fray. Before Hermione could run over and tell them to get out of there, a Killing Curse hit the both of them, and they were down.

A funeral had been held for every single dead person in the War, which also included Mr. Weasley. Percy had killed the Minister of Magic himself, and always loved himself for it.

So among the known dead of the deadly War, there were Fred and George, Mr. Weasley, Collin Creevey, Denis Creevey, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, and many, many others. They each had a separate grave, a separate mourning. Except, Tonks and Lupin were buried together, the Creevey brothers were as well, Fred and George and Mr. Weasley, too.

But enough of this sadness. The candy cart eventually came, and the ten-pound note was spent on everything in the cart. Soon enough the compartment was littered with candy wrappers, crumbs, four full students, a cat, and a plastic bag of crushed sandwiches, which no one cared about.

Finally, Hogwarts was in view. It got closer, closer. Then the train screeched to a sudden halt. Everyone boarded off the Hogwarts Express. Hermione gazed fondly at it when outside.

The Hogwarts Express was a bright, cherry red steam engine with huge, shiny black wheels. There was excess smoke rising from the top, and a whistle was blowing. Hermione heard the joyous shouts of children running around, trying to find their friends and walking inside the magnificent Hogwarts Castle. Hermione heard also the calls of, "Firs' years, firs' years o'er here!" from Hagrid.

Yes, Hagrid hadn't been lost in the War. That was one of the good things that had happened in the outcome. The Golden Trio plus Ginny ran up to the half-giant and hugged him.

"Hermione! Harry! Ron! Ginny! How are yer?" asked Hagrid happily.

"Great, Hagrid. And you?" replied Ginny.

"Oh, I'm fine. Grawpy really catchin' on with the whole 'don't eat students' thin'. How about comin' down ter my hut after breakfast tomorrow morn' and havin' some tea? I'm sure Fang'd love ter see you guys!"

"We'll be there," said Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Harry at the same time.

"Great! See yer tomorrow then!" said Hagrid, and herded the four of them off to the general direction of the Castle, and turning back to the First Years.

"Well, I'm glad tomorrow's Saturday!" said Hermione briskly, and everyone made their way up to the Great Hall.

When everyone was finally seated, Professor McGonagall got up to give her speech:

"My dear students, last year was a hard year, I know, for anyone and everyone in here that is not a First Year. And, actually, it _has_ affected some First Years. Professor Dumbledore is dead, along with many others. Among those others, though, includes Voldemort. Yes, Lord Voldemort is dead." At this, everyone cheered, even the Slytherins. Even Draco Malfoy. "But, to lighten the mood, I have wonderful news:

"The Hogwarts Professors and I have come up with a spell that will allow Muggle technology to work on school grounds. You will each be given a phone. That is a device that, upon dialing a number, you can hear someone else's voice on the other end. But we won't do it that way. You will have only three options on your phones: record videos, take photos, and go to the chat room. When you click on that, there will be options to go into separate chat rooms: Main Chat, Slytherin Chat, Gryffindor Chat, Hufflepuff Chat, and Ravenclaw Chat.

"Once in the chat room you type on the keys what you want the screen to say, and then press send, and it will appear in the chat room. You can also upload videos and pictures to the chat room, and everyone in the chat room at any time can go back and upload it. You may use the phones in class, but if you're doing a test, you may not ask older students for the answers. Of course, you may share notes, as you can take a picture or video of them and post that.

"Everyone gets to choose their own username and password. You may change either of them at any point in time. If this is your last year, you may keep the phones after you graduate. Oh, and no phones at graduation! That is all. You may eat," finished Professor McGonagall, and food magically appeared on the plates in front of everyone as usual. But along with all the food, a single Alias phone appeared on everyone's lap, including the teachers and people in the hospital wing. The phone actually appeared in everyone's hands that were within school grounds.

Everyone started talking quietly and excitedly while eating. Ron was, for once, not eating, but staring at his phone. "Why is it all black?" he asked.

Hermione sighed and leaned over to him. "Press the red End button for about ten seconds," she said. He did.

"Oh. I get it. Now how do I click the picture button?" Ron was touching the screen with his hands.

"You use these arrow keys. When the picture button is highlighted, press the okay button. It will take you to the camera. When you find something you want to take a picture of, press the okay button again. Then press that right button there to save it if you like it, or the left button there to delete it if you messed up," replied Hermione slowly, like she was teaching a five-year-old that hitting was _not nice._

"Alright. Here I am. Hermione, smile for me please." She did. _Click!_ went the camera, and Ron showed her a picture of herself smiling. He pressed the right button, and on the screen appeared, in red print, PICTURE SAVED. GO TO PICTURE LIBRARY or TAKE MORE PICTURES? Ron clicked the option to TAKE MORE PICTURES and took a few more of Harry, Ginny, Hermione again, himself, the food, the fools people were making of themselves while they tried to work out the phones.

"Let's go to the Main Chat, guys, and see who's there to chat with!" said Ginny.

"Okay!" replied the Golden Trio, and everyone created an account and clicked on Main Chat. It looked like:

**The Chosen One has logged on.**

**Miss Weasley has logged on.**

**Weasel has logged on.**

**Muggleborn has logged on.**

**The Chosen One: Hey guys, anyone here?**

**SlytherinKing: Yeah, me and a few others. I can guess who you are, Potter!**

**The Chosen One: You don't say, Malfoy?**

**SlytherinKing: How did you know?**

**The Chosen One: Oh, I don't know. Who ELSE would call themselves the king of Slytherin other than YOU?**

**Miss Weasley: Would you guys STOP IT? Harry, I wouldn't believe this of you.**

**Muggleborn: Seriously? Miss Weasley?**

**Miss Weasley: Well, Hermione, I don't see YOU putting a lot of thought into YOUR name.**

**Muggleborn: Yeah… Oh well. Bye!**

**Miss Weasley: Bye.**

**The Chosen One: Bye.**

**Weasel: Bye.**

**SlytherinKing: Bye.**

**Muggleborn has logged off.**

**Miss Weasley has logged off.**

**The Chosen One has logged off.**

**Weasel has logged off.**

**SlytherinKing has logged off.**

Everyone stared at each other, then started eating.

**A/N Hope you liked it! R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Did you guys review? I hope so. Hope you like this one…**

**Disclaimer: I REALLY have to say that J. K. Rowling owns completely and fully the Harry Potter series? Yes. Well. She does.**

To Hermione, this Messaging System opened a whole new world of possibilities for learning.

To Draco, this thing gave him access to anybody's chat he ever wanted to listen to.

To Ginny, this was yet another way to get even closer to Harry.

To Ron and Harry, this was a way to get out of class.

So everyone pretty much liked the Messaging System of Hogwarts. It was First Period Potions with Slughorn for the Gryffindor and Slytherin Seventh Years on Monday. So, that's where everyone was. Slughorn had found out about Harry's use of the Half-blood Prince's book, so it was ruled out.

Hermione logged on.

**Granger-Weasley has logged on.**

**RON has logged on.**

**Granger-Weasley: Hey Ron!**

**RON: Hey Hermione!**

**RON:… 'Mione, can I borrow your notes?**

**Granger-Weasley: For what?**

**RON: For Potions.**

**Granger-Weasley: No.**

**RON: Come on!**

**Granger-Weasley: Now why should I?**

**RON: Because… I'll give you a heart!**

**Granger-Weasley: Ron, we're not going out. But I know you like me.**

**RON: Then… will you go out with me?**

**Granger-Weasley: You know, Ron… I really like you. But only as a friend.**

**RON: I'm guessing that's a no, then?**

**Granger-Weasley: Yup. :]**

**RON: k.**

**Granger-Weasley: You were expecting that answer, weren't you?**

**RON: Yep, Herm, I was.**

**Granger-Weasley: Okay…**

**RON: But one question: why is your username Granger-Weasley?**

**Granger-Weasley: Because I went out with you once.**

**RON: Oh. Bye then.**

**Granger-Weasley: Bye bye.**

**RON has logged off.**

**Granger-Weasley has logged off.**

Hermione slumped down in her seat. Ron was sitting right next to her. She passed him her Potions notes. He smiled.

"Thanks!" he whispered.

"Welcome!" replied Hermione. She changed her username and logged on again.

**Malfoy has logged on.**

**Hermy has logged on.**

**Hermy: Malfoy.**

**Malfoy: Hermione.**

**Hermy: What?**

**Malfoy: What what?**

**Hermy: What are you talking about?**

**Malfoy: Granger, I only said your name.**

**Hermy: Yeah, but my FIRST name.**

**Malfoy: Why in heck does it matter?**

**Hermy: Because you ALWAYS call me by- Never mind.**

**Malfoy: Okay.**

**Hermy: Bye.**

**Malfoy: Bye.**

**Malfoy has logged off.**

**Hermy has logged off.**

Once again Hermione slumped in her seat. She saw Draco do the same thing. Why in the Universe had he called her by her first name? It was just so unlike a Malfoy to do anything even _remotely _nice to a Muggleborn! It was not possible, it could not be true…

_And why am I obsessing over it? It was probably just a slip up. Come on, Hermione, don't let him get to you by just a _name_! _Hermione thought fiercely. But she just couldn't get it out of her mind. He never called _anyone_ by their first name! Well, except for Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. But that was it!

_What did it all mean?_ That was the question haunting her. Did it mean something? Yes, Hermione knew it was silly to think that even _maybe…_ just maybe, he… he… liked her? No, no, that couldn't be true. He was, after all, a _pureblood._ And his father would never allow it… Unless his father didn't know!

But alas! No! He would've found out by now. But there was still just that little chance…

_Hermione, get a grip on yourself! It was just a _name_! How can you get all that, just from a single, tiny, teensy little name? Focus! Your potion is supposed to be purple, it's lilac, _lilac_ I tell you! Come on!_ Hermione eventually did what she told herself to do and focused, turning the lilac potion to purple with one tip of a can of frog spawn. Why they would keep a _can_ of frog spawn, she might never know…

Hermione's phone beeped. It seemed like someone wanted a private chat with her, somewhere where people could never look at it again when they logged off, and other people not invited could never see it at all. Maybe it was Draco, about to tell his feelings to her! But wait, since when did Hermione Granger call Malfoy Draco?

Hermione absolutely hated Malfoy, right? That's what was supposed to be happening. It looked like reality was unhinging just around the edges. But no! Malfoy infuriated her, completely and fully! Maybe she was just infuriated at herself, though… Yeah, infuriated at herself because she had led herself to believe that Draco Malfoy, of any boy in the school, _Draco Malfoy_, liked her. And that just maybe, just maybe, she liked him back? NO! That was NOT it.

Hermione answered the chat yes, her heart leaping into her throat. But it slid back down again when it turned out the person inviting her was just Harry.

**BestWizard has invited Hermy to private chat.**

**Hermy has accepted.**

**Hermy: Hey Harry.**

**BestWizard: How did you know?**

**Hermy: You're sitting right next to me, and I can see you typing. I coming over…**

**BestWizard: No! No! Stop! Get OFF of me! Come on 'Mione!**

**Hermy: *pummeling Harry* This is fun! *stops* Okay, why did you invite me here?**

**BestWizard: I'll get right to the point: does Ginny like me?**

**Hermy: You should know that by now, HP.**

**BestWizard: Does she?**

**Hermy: If your too dense to realize it, then I guess I must tell you: yes, she does. A lot.**

**BestWizard: Yay! I'm going to ask her out tomorrow.**

**Hermy: One thing.**

**BestWizard: Yeah?**

**Hermy: Why do you call yourself the best wizard? You KNOW that isn't true…**

**BestWizard: I know, but it's fun to think that I am!**

**Hermy: You are SO self-centered, Harry. Bye.**

**BestWizard: Bye.**

**Hermy has logged off.**

**BestWizard has logged off.**

Hermione sighed. Harry was getting quite odd now Voldemort was defeated for good. She got back to finishing her potion. _Does Malfoy like me?_

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, I guess if you can call it a LONG wait. But, uh, yeah. Oh, and just remember, I WARNED you that there would be some OOCs in this story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys! I am SO sorry for the long wait! But there was an annual street fair this weekend and I HAD to go! It's really awesome, so I, uh, kinda forgot about this… But I'm BACK now!**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, okay? It belongs to J.K. Rowling and the movies belong to Universal. NOT ME! (though I wish it was so, oh, how I wish it was so…)**

Hermione couldn't get her mind off Draco Malfoy and this Messaging System. We know this already. What we DON'T know is Draco's perspective:

Draco Malfoy couldn't _believe_ he had actually said the Mudblood's first name. And in her face, too! But she wouldn't get the wrong idea, no, Granger was WAY too sophisticated for that. The only reason, the _only_ reason that she had made a big deal out of it was because Draco had never, not once, said her first name.

And why was he even _thinking_ about her? Here he was, Draco Malfoy, son of the richest, purest, pureblood around, and he was thinking about Mudbloods? More specifically, the _one_ Mudblood that was best friends with Potter and Weasley?

What was _wrong_ with him? Draco didn't even _like_ her! Much less think that she was worth pursuing. Of course, Draco _had_ been a little out of it lately… Or had he? The whole 'out of it' thing had started in that stupid Potions class when he realized he was the only one, along with Granger, in the Main Chat, right? Or had it started when she had started talking? Or had it even started at all?

There was much to think about, but right now was lunchtime, and Draco wasn't hungry. To get his mind off Granger, Draco picked up his phone and logged into the Slytherin Chat room.

**Confused has logged into Slytherin Chat.**

**Parkinson-in-Love has logged into Slytherin Chat.**

**Parkinson-in-Love: Hey! Who's Confused?**

**Confused: Pansy, who do you think?**

**Parkinson-in-Love: Blaise?**

**Confused: No.**

**Parkinson-in-Love: Uhh, Milicent?**

**Confused: NO! I'm not a girl!**

**Parkinson-in-Love: Then who ARE you?**

**Confused: Who do you THINK?**

**Parkinson-in-Love: I don't know! Give me a clue!**

**Confused: I'm straight across from you, you should know by now, Pansy.**

**Parkinson-in-Love: OH! Hi Draco!**

**Confused: Finally.**

**Zab: I just watched that entire chat. THAT WAS HILARIOUS!**

**Confused: Shut it, Blaise.**

**Zab: How did you know?**

**Confused: Who else would it be?**

**Zab: Oh, right, mock the Italian!**

**Parkinson-in-Love: You're Italian?**

**Confused: *sigh***

**Confused has logged out of Slytherin Chat.**

**Parkinson-in-Love has logged off.**

**Zab has logged out of Slytherin Chat.**

**PRTW has logged into Main Chat.**

**Granger has logged into Main Chat.**

**Ron: Hey Harry! Sup 'Mione!**

**PRTW: How did you know it was me?**

**Ron: Kind of obvious.**

**PRTW: Oh.**

**Granger: Nice, Harry.**

**PRTW: What, you don't like it?**

**Granger: Why are we even on? We're sitting right next to each other! But guess what?**

**PRTW: What?**

**Ron: What?**

**Granger: I'm saying this on Chat because everyone can look back and mock Malfoy: he called me by my first name!**

**PRTW: So?**

**Ron: Who cares?**

**Granger: Wow. I totally underestimated the naiveness of boys. I think Malfoy likes me.**

**Confused: WHAT?**

**PRTW: Who are YOU?**

**Confused: The person you're talking about, Scarhead!**

**Granger: LOL you heard that?**

**Confused: YES I HEARD THAT AND NO I DON'T LIKE YOU AT LEAST I DON'T THINK I DO BECAUSE I'M SO CONFUSED ABOUT THIS JUST LOOK AT MY SCREENAME I DON'T USUALLY ADMIT WHEN I'M CONFUSED CAN SOMEONE PLEASE STOP MY RANTING-**

**Ron: I didn't think Malfoys could talk that much.**

**Granger: Why?**

**PRTW: Yeah, why?**

**Ron: Because I thought they were just so stupid…**

**Confused: I'm gonna GET you, Weasel!**

**Ron: Oh, I'm SO scared… But seriously I'm getting off now.**

**Ron has logged off.**

**Confused has logged off.**

**Granger has logged off.**

**PRTW has logged off.**

Draco found the redhead running out of the Great Hall, flailing his arms above his head and screaming. Draco sprinted after him. Nobody, _nobody_ calls a Malfoy stupid without paying the consequences.

Hermione watched Malfoy chase Ron around the school with her mind's eye. What she imagined was quite funny. But Hermione was brought back to her senses quite clearly when she heard McGonagall's voice.

"Students! Please disregard the two hooligans running around. They are far too immature to handle the peacefulness of lunchtime."

Hermione snickered. What this meant was: "Forget this ever happened, and if you want to try it, there'll be a detention waiting for you around the corner!"

Then she returned to eating. If Hermione wanted to make it through the entire day, then she would just have to keep up her energy.

The next class was study hall for every Seventh Year at Hogwarts. But this year was special. Do to the previous year of War, no Seventh Year was getting homework. So, study hall was pretty much Gossip Hall at the moment.

Hermione got up to go find an interesting book to read. But, on her way to the Fiction shelf, she slipped on someone's spilled drink and flopped to the floor. Everyone got out their phones and started taking pictures, while laughing their heads off. Hermione couldn't see what was so darn funny until she looked down.

Her face went red with embarrassment when she saw that her skirt was flipped up and everyone could see her underwear. That was what everyone was laughing about. She got quickly up and smoothed down her skirt, then got her book and sat down.

Well, everyone was taking pictures except Harry and Ron. They helped Hermione with choosing a book and read some to themselves. Draco took all the pictures and videos he could, then posted them all on the Slytherin Chat room.

Soon enough, everyone had seen the pictures of Hermione on the ground.

**A/N Did you like it? Tell me what you think should happen next, I have no idea. Oh, and I will dedicate a chapter to whoever can guess what PRTW means.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N And so, the embarrassment begins! This is what (I hope) you've all been waiting for! **** Hope you like! Oh, and this is going to be a long chapter, which is why it is TAKING SO LONG!**

**Disclaimer: HP is not mine.**

The following morning, Tuesday, Hermione, Harry, and Ron were found sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall for breakfast. Though you didn't have to ask where at that table they were sitting; everyone was crowded around them, and I imagine you need not ask why.

I will give you the answer anyway. It was the pictures. Hermione was trying her very hardest to ignore them, but it was just so hard… Every single person in the school, down to the scrawniest First Year, new about the Incident, and were intent on making Hermione's life even more thoroughly miserable than it already was.

Hermione was so entirely sad and angry that not even a book could take her mind off things. Not even a biography where she could read about other people's lives and forget her own. No, technology was the only answer to this stinging problem.

**Embarrassed has logged into Main Chat.**

**Confused has logged into Main Chat.**

**Confused: I feel sorry for you, Herm- I mean Granger.**

**Embarrassed: Why… How did you know?**

**Confused: Who else would be so embarrassed as to call themselves Embarrassed? Everyone knows what happened.**

**Embarrassed: Why are you even talking to me? Aren't I just some disgrace that made a fool of herself, Malfoy?**

**Confused: What? No! Wait, I mean… Okay, I obviously DON'T know what I mean… I'm awfully confused about wanting to call you by your first name. It is a complete disgrace to the Malfoy name!**

**Embarrassed: Oh, give it up.**

**PansyFlower has logged into Main Chat.**

**PansyFlower: Give what up?**

**Embarrassed: Nothing.**

**Confused: She wants me to give up my Potions notes.**

**Embarrassed: You're gonna be the embarrassed one now, **_**Draco!**_

**Embarrassed has logged off.**

**Confused has logged off.**

**PansyFlower: Ohhhhhh, I've got to see this!**

**PansyFlower has logged off.**

Hermione bolted out of her seat and drew her wand, running after Malfoy and wishing him the most painful death at the moment. _Give up his Potions notes? What was _that_ all about?_ Hermione thought.

Draco was terrified. Hermione Granger had the mind as big as about a thousand textbooks, and the wits of a billion Harry Potters. She would catch him; she would kill him, why didn't he just say nothing like Hermione did? Oh, he would definitely pay for this, Draco knew it.

But all the same, while he was running, Draco pulled out his pictures of Hermione. He stared at her for a long while. Did he actually see a smirk of satisfaction on her face, just a teensy little one, one that no one would ever have noticed but him?

Hermione, still running after Draco, slowed down a little bit. She suddenly thought back to the previous day, when everyone had been taking pictures. Hermione had known, just for a moment, that she could, and definitely would, get back at all of them. Hermione remembered smiling. It had felt like living Hell right then, but the mere prospect at getting back at them, at least _one_ of them, had made her smile. Hermione didn't know whether it was clear that she was smiling or that no one could tell. Oh, how she hoped no one could tell!

That would be even more embarrassing, for people to know that she was smiling like an idiot while being embarrassed at the same time. Hermione came to a stop, panting and clutching her side. She wished Draco to go to Hell and returned to the Great Hall, plastering a fake grin on her face.

Through the entire day, Hermione paid no attention to class, which was new. Not even Transfiguration, which had a new teacher, and was Hermione's favorite class. She was still the best, and was the only one that successfully turned the cactus on the windowsill into an iguana. She got to keep it.

After the day was over, Hermione sent the iguana to Charlie in Romania, on Ron's request. He said Charlie had always wanted one, for some reason, and that this was the best time to get him one. This Hermione didn't entirely believe, somehow, but sent off the iguana anyway.

Draco was still on the back of her mind, though. _Wait, _Draco_? Since when did I start calling Malfoy, Draco? Because he likes me. I don't even know that for sure, though! But he's hot… WHAT? No he isn't! Stop denying it, Hermione, you know you like him. I do not. Stop being ignorant, self. I'm not being ignorant, it's true. I like him. I don't. I like him. I don't. I really do._ This had been going on all day.

Hermione was absolutely sure that Malfoy was just a retarded, jerk faced, slut and that she didn't like him, couldn't like him, _wouldn't_ like him. Just the idea of dating _Draco Malfoy_ gave her the shivers. But Hermione wasn't completely sure that they were shivers of revulsion anymore.

But she just kept thinking, am _I absolutely sure that Malfoy is a retarded, jerk faced, slut?_ But she had to be, Hermione couldn't be silly, there was no time for that, at least, not while there was work to be done, a puzzle to figure out. Hermione had always liked puzzles, especially the word kinds. She loved mysteries like those of Sherlock Holmes and Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys. Sometimes it was good to try and figure these things out on your own, though, because you used them in life a lot.

But this puzzle… This puzzle was different. It was something Hermione needed to figure out, and it was if Malfoy liked her or not. It was if she liked _him_ or not. It was crucial information that she needed if she wanted to go on living her life the way she wanted to. Hermione just couldn't live without knowing everything she needed to know.

All the girls had boyfriends. All the girls teased Hermione about not having a boyfriend. That was why she had gone out with Ron, because she wanted to show the girls that she wasn't completely lonely. And she wasn't, not with Ginny, Parvati, Ron, Harry, Hannah, and Susan. Hannah and Susan were from a different House, but who says you can't have friends from other Houses? And there were more people… Hermione just couldn't think of them at the moment. **(A/N **_**I**_** can't think of any more at the moment! This will be a LONG chapter, people, get ready!)**

And then it was Wednesday. Tuesday was actually _over!_ Hermione hoped people would forget about her and just _go on_ with their apparently dull lives. Of course, they must be dull, if something about Hermione Granger made them laugh their heads off.

But, the students' lives must have been duller than Hermione thought, because once again everyone crowded around her at Breakfast. The thing that every Gryffindor Seventh Year dreaded and every Slytherin Seventh Year loved about Wednesday was that Potions between Gryffindor and Slytherin Seventh Years was all day. They would eat Breakfast, go to Potions, eat Lunch, go back to Potions, eat Dinner, then go to sleep_. It would be the dullest day ever_ was what most Gryffindor Seventh Years thought, but not Hermione. No, what she thought was, _This is my one chance to humiliate someone else for a change. Then, if people still remember me, it'll be _good_!_

So off they all went to Potions, that half of the Seventh Years, and sat down behind their cauldrons, as the chairs were arranged. Slughorn said, "Alright class, today we're going to make something fun." The class groaned. Slughorn's idea of fun was making the boringest potion there ever was. "We're making a Dissolving Potion. In case you spill it on your seat, I have charmed the chairs so that they will not be affected by _any_ potion, so please don't try to dissolve the places where people are supposed to sit. Any questions?" Hermione's hand shot up into the air. "Ah, Miss Granger?"

"Is the Unicorn tail in this potion supposed to be a _gold_ unicorn tail, or a _white_ unicorn tail, and why exactly?" she asked, just trying to annoy everyone. It worked. Everyone groaned.

"Well, Miss Granger, I don't exactly see why it would matter much so you do as you like," replied an obviously flustered Professor Slughorn.

"_Thank_ you, Professor," answered Hermione in her very sweetest voice.

"_And…_ Start!" said Slughorn. Hermione began feverishly making her potion as fast as she possibly could, wanting to get done before any of the others. She had to let it sit for twenty minutes, though, but she reached that point about thirty minutes before anyone else did.

When her Dissolving Potion was finally finished, it was exactly as the book described it should be, and when Hermione tested it on a little frayed corner of the Potions textbook, she found that the darned thing actually _did_ work.

So, Hermione brought out her wand and did a nonverbal spell that made a vial of the potion that she had made float near the ground over to Malfoy's seat. Ever so slowly the vial raised itself, inch by inch, to the top of Malfoy's chair. He was just about ready to sit down and wait for his twenty minutes to be up when Hermione poured the vial over his seat.

Since the chairs were charmed not to dissolve or anything, the potion pooled at the middle of Draco's seat. Malfoy sat down, and suddenly a strange look came over his face. Hermione fought the desire to laugh, for everyone would know it was her if she laughed so early.

Malfoy stood up, and froze. Then he turned around and looked at the seat of his pants. They were gone. Draco's boxers were showing! They were green with silver looping words that read, _Lady's man, King of Slytherin_. Hermione couldn't help it, she burst out, roaring with laughter. Everyone else saw that she was looking at Malfoy and laughed along with her, pointing and jeering.

Draco's head slowly turned toward Hermione. For a moment, their eyes met. In that moment, Hermione saw, not anger which the rest of his face reflected, but lust. Pure lust and even, just maybe, something a little bit more. In that moment, Draco Malfoy's steely grey eyes were not stormy, but soft and loving. Hermione knew that she was the only one, the _only_ one that had ever seen that look in Draco's eyes. And she also knew that she would be the only one ever to see Draco Malfoy so incredibly vulnerable.

But Hermione, for that moment in time, didn't care. Oh, she knew she would later. But right then, for those few minutes, she didn't. Hermione whipped out her phone. You thought I was going to say wand, didn't you? No, Hermione brought out her phone and instantaneously started taking pictures and videos. She set the settings so that the next five videos she took would upload themselves onto the Main Chat.

Hermione took four videos. She figured the last one would be something different, but Hermione didn't really get the chance to record it. At least, not in Potions class.

**A/N Was that a cliffie? I certainly hope so, because I want to give you guys something to say Thank You for waiting so long for this chapter. You all will enjoy the next chapter. Let me tell you, even more embarrassment is coming, and not JUST for Draco and Hermione… Did you guys really think they'd be the only ones? Ron or Harry's next… I can't decide at the moment. **** Oh, and I haven't looked at my reviews for a little bit, so I don't know if anyone has guessed what PRTW stands for… Whoever guesses gets the rest of the STORY dedicated to them, kay kay?**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I am REALLY sorry for the long wait, guys, I kept thinking about this chapter, but I could never come up with anything… Hey to all those people out there! Hello! I want reviews… I've only got 3 here, people! And I'm also just kind of depressed… For what reason, don't even ask me because I have no idea. Lily Marco has guessed that the P in PRTW is Potter. She is RIGHT. But someone must guess the rest of PRTW, okay? I AM WAITING!

Disclaimer: Do you people honestly think that I would be writing Fan Fiction if I was the author? I mean, HONESTLY?

**Hermione was starting to slightly regret her actions in Potions the following day, Thursday. It was a very, very dull Thursday, as all anyone could talk about was Draco The Ferret/Draco The Underwear Shower. It was getting quite annoying, if truth be told. All in all, boring Thursday. Well, that was **_**Hermione's**_** side of the story.**

**For Draco, Thursday was eventful. Quite eventful, actually. He had no idea how that dissolving potion had gotten onto his seat. Draco supposed he could have spilled it… But hadn't he pushed his seat away **_**specifically**_** when that had happened…? Anyway, Draco was trying to figure out who had done it. He was absolutely sure that it hadn't been himself, and it wouldn't have been one of the Slytherins, so the Gryffindors must have been meddling with something.**

**Oh, when he found out who had done this, how he would **_**kill**_** them. But something else entirely was bothering him. When Draco's eyes had locked with Granger's, just for a mere moment, had something been different? Draco had seen something… new in Hermione's eyes. A spark. That spark had awakened something inside of **_**him**_** as a response. There was a tiny little lizard inside of Draco, or at least that was what it felt like whenever he saw Hermione.**

**And this lizard grew every time she laughed with Weasel. Every time they shared a friendly conversation. Every time Hermione was having a good time with any other male than him, frankly.**

**So by Saturday, this lizard was a full-out dragon, roaring at Draco to go and say something nice to Hermione, go make her happy. He didn't do that, he wouldn't, he couldn't! She was happy. That was all that mattered. That's what his brain said. But his heart said something entirely different: That Draco would never, never be satisfied with Granger until he was with her.**

**So on the days went, by and by, and people began to forget about Draco Malfoy's Incident. But Draco didn't. He wanted to find the culprit, he wanted to duel them to a pulp. But there was a question always nagging on his mind that Draco never even thought about, never knew was there. That's why I can't tell you the question, reader.**

**Not yet. But Draco walked around, sullen, waiting for some clue to turn up. It did, next Potions class on Monday.**

**Draco entered as one of the last ones to. He saw Hermione sitting at her usual seat with Weasel and Potty, and Draco's monster roared when he saw that she was laughing.**

**Malfoy took his seat. He looked up at the board to learn what they were doing today. Slughorn said they were making anything they wanted to. He often gave them these days, as he probably felt bad for almost not fighting.**

**On these "Make What-Ever You Want" days, it was also an option not to make anything. Draco chose that. But all the same, he decided a little made-up potion couldn't hurt.**

**That was when he looked on his seat, and saw it.**

**A/N *Holds up hands* Okay, okay, I know it's a short chapter and a long wait. But I went to Incendio and I got so caught up in that… Sorry! Okay, so I still want people to figure out what PRTW means and I want you to guess what Draco saw on his seat. Oh, and WHO ELSE WENT TO INCENDIO?**


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N I was Private Messaging Lily Marco, and she GUESSED WHAT PRTW MEANS! It means, Potter Rocks The World. The entire rest of this story is dedicated to Lily Marco! (I can't remember if I wanted to dedicate the entire story or just the chapter, but because she had kept going at it and FINALLY got it, she gets the entire rest of the story!)_

_Disclaimer: It isn't mine. I very much dislike that, but I don't own Harry Potter. __L_

_**What Draco saw astonished him. Well, it didn't astonish**_** him, he knew he himself hadn't poured that potion. There was a broken glass vial all around his seat. What Draco did next slightly scared him. He didn't **_**really**_** want to know who it was, did he? He did. So Draco flicked his wand, and the vial pieces arranged themselves to show him who had spilled the potion.**

**Draco could not believe it. She wouldn't… But wouldn't she? Draco and Hermione had been enemies since he and Harry had. But at this moment, Draco sincerely wished that he had given **_**Hermione**_** the chance to get on his side, that **_**Hermione**_** had been his girlfriend instead of stupid Pansy Parkinson.**

**But none of it was true. What **_**was**_** true was that Hermione Granger had purposely humiliated Draco in front of an entire fourteenth of Hogwarts' population. It was almost overwhelming.**

**And there was still about an hour of Potions left.**

**Hermione glanced over at Malfoy. He was staring, openmouthed, at his seat. Hermione stood up to go over to her cauldron so that she could see better. Draco had broken glass pieces arranged in her name. There was magic radiating over it. And then it hit her. Hard. Draco Malfoy knew that Hermione Granger had embarrassed him in front of all the Seventh Year Slytherins and all the Seventh Year Gryffindors.**

**But what did it matter? Hermione had a more troubling thing on her mind. What potion would she do? Hermione decided on a Non-Embarrassment Potion. She decided she would give some to Malfoy, secretly, so that no one would know. Then at least he wouldn't have to be completely embarrassed because of her.**

**So Hermione made the Potion, and very quickly at that. Draco's cauldron was on the way to Slughorn's desk, so Hermione brought two vials of potion. One she dropped deliberately into Draco's cauldron (which was empty), and the other she turned in to Slughorn.**

**Hermione obviously got an O on her potion, but Draco got only an A. O was Outstanding, so obviously Hermione would get it. But A only stood for Acceptable, so it was surprising that Draco got one. If you haven't figured it out, an O in the Wizarding world was much like an A in the Muggle world, and an A in the Wizarding world was much like a C in the Muggle world.**

**But anyway, the reason Draco had gotten only an A was because he hadn't worked all that hard on his potion. It had gotten him a passing grade, but only just. He had made an Un-troubling Potion that he hadn't put much thought into. All his thoughts went to what he had found in his cauldron before making a potion: A vial. Draco did the same spell he had to find out that the culprit was Hermione. This was from Hermione, too.**

**This one was different, though. Draco somehow **_**knew**_**, just **_**knew**_**, that this wasn't meant to make him feel more embarrassed. He knew that Hermione was just trying to make up for what she had done.**

**That made him feel a little but better. That Hermione was feeling remorse. Well, no, it wasn't remorse exactly, but she felt guilt at what had happened. It had probably just been some little joke of hers, and as far as Draco knew, no one else knew it had been in fact Hermione that had pulled this tremendous prank on him. Not even Potty and Weasel.**

**That was the good part, too. That Hermione hadn't told anyone that it had been her. It was nice of her. **_**Nicer than I deserved**_**, Draco thought. But that was all. He didn't think much about the Incident anymore.**

**A few days past. On Thursday, Hermione realized that it had been over a week since Draco had been embarrassed (by her) and still no one had forgotten about it! How cruel. It had only taken a few days for people to forget about Hermione slipping and falling. This was what preoccupied Hermione's mind. At least, until Lunch that very day.**

**At Lunch, Hermione realized that her phone was missing. She looked at Ron. "Give me my phone back," she said.**

"**Fine. I've had it all morning, how come you didn't notice?" he replied.**

"**All morning! Hand it over!" shrieked Hermione. Ron did so. "Did you do anything with it?" she asked.**

"**Nope."**

**Hermione checked the pictures. Nothing new. All five pictures set to automatically put themselves on the Main Chat were there, and no more. Then Hermione checked the videos. At first, she saw nothing new. But then she realized that there was a video of Ron. Hermione watched it.**

**It was Ron murmuring what he wrote while writing in a journal. Hermione's heart nearly stopped when she realized that this was already on the Main Chat. Not only was it embarrassing for Ron to be writing in a journal itself, he was saying very personal things, about how badly he wished to be with Hermione, how very much he wanted to kiss her.**

**Hermione nudged Ron, her eyes wide. She made him watch the video. Ron didn't seem concerned. "You won't tell anyone, right? Just delete it. No one will see."**

"_**I**_** won't tell anyone Ron- but **_**you**_** did! By accident! I had the videos preset so that the next five videos I shot would be instantly uploaded onto the Main Chat- and that was the fifth one," Hermione finished, panic stricken.**

"**You mean to tell me that **_**everyone**_** knows what I wrote in my journal this morning?" screamed Ron. Everyone looked around. Many people logged onto the Main Chat. Hermione was one of them. If she could just get on fast enough, she could delete the video and no one would see.**

**Hermione has logged in.**

**Hermione: Guys, back off a minute. I gotta delete this video.**

**I'm in love has uploaded MOV00012.**

**Slime has uploaded MOV00012.**

**Crushed has uploaded MOV00012.**

**Hermione has deleted MOV00012.**

**Hermione: Phew.**

**Slime: We can still upload this video ourselves, Granger! It's not safe!**

**Hermione: Oh, please, don't!**

**Crushed: Why not? Does somebody **_**like**_** Weasley?**

**Hermione: No! Well, yes, because he's my best friend, but not that way! No!**

**I'm in love: We're going to upload this video.**

**I'm in love has logged off.**

**Slime has logged off.**

**Crushed has invited Hermione to Private Chat.**

**Hermione has accepted.**

**Crushed: You know, we will upload this video.**

**Hermione: Please, please don't! What would you have me do to have **_**you, not**_** upload the video?**

**Crushed: Well… There's one thing you could do. And bear in mind, only one thing.**

**Hermione: What is it?**

**Crushed: You must be my servant for the entire rest of the year.**

**Hermione: WHAT?**

**Crushed: Yup.**

**Hermione: I won't.**

**Crushed: Then I'll tell my friends to go ahead and upload that video themselves… on every single chat room.**

**Hermione: Fine! I will! What do you want me to do?**

**Crushed: Since we don't have classes tomorrow, you must come to the top of the Astronomy Tower at precisely nine o'clock in the morning. Not a second afterward.**

**Hermione: And if I don't?**

**Crushed: You know what will happen.**

**Hermione: I absolutely positively hate you. And I'm not entirely sure who you are…**

**Crushed: You'll just have to find out.**

**Hermione: Ugh. Bye.**

**Crushed: Bye.**

**Crushed has logged off.**

**Hermione has logged off.**

Hermione didn't know at all who this blackmailing retard was. But when she found out, she couldn't even do that much to him (or her), because that would mean… that would mean more than three people knowing that Ron was in love with her. This was to save her friend. This was to save him from the same fate that she had had to endure, and Hermione would have to endure this as well, because it was about _her_, as well as him.

Friday came much too fast.

**A/N Soon enough?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I don't have many reviews… ****L I see all these other stories, all over the site, that have about 100 reviews. How many do I have? 12. But don't sweat it… I'm just kind of feeling left out here. Oh, and Hermione HAD to act kind of dumb and not know who the person was, or the surprise would be ruined! I didn't WANT her to act dumb… Didn't I warn you there would be some slight OOCness? XD**

**Disclaimer: You all know I don't own this amazing world of Harry Potter!**

Hermione, upon reaching the Astronomy Tower, realized that she was about an hour early. It was only eight o' clock! The person that had threatened her wouldn't be there yet… But she decided to stay anyway. What better things did she have to do?

Lots. There was to first tell her friends of this mysterious stranger, and then decide what to do about it. Ron… poor Ronald didn't even know that his video was on the Messaging System. He didn't know what was in store for his would-be girlfriend at the top of this tower, and neither did she?

Hermione couldn't guess what this person could possibly want with _her_. It didn't make a grain of sense! Maybe they wanted her to do their homework for the rest of the year. That wouldn't be too bad. Hermione already did that for Ron and Harry anyway.

But when Hermione got to the top of the Astronomy Tower, she wasn't alone. None other than Draco Malfoy was standing there.

"Malfoy, get out of here. I'm waiting for someone," she said.

"Wow. Hermione Granger hasn't figured it out yet!" laughed Draco.

"Figured _what_ out?" demanded Hermione, feeling dumber and dumber by the second. She knew exactly what he meant, and was mentally slapping herself over and over again for not realizing it. Right now, Hermione was just stalling. For what, she really didn't know.

"That I'm Crushed, that Pansy is I'm in love, and that Blaise is Slime," he replied. Hermione sent Draco a look of pure loathing.

Draco was startled. Not because of her loathing look, no, he had expected that. What he _hadn't_ expected was how much desire he would feel to replace that look on her face with something else. Not hate. Not lust. Not longing. Love. Real and absolute love. But Draco's face, his own, must never show that kind of emotion. Not without a battle first.

Hermione felt the same way. She saw Draco's eyes. They betrayed his facial expression, which was of complete hate. His eyes said something else, something deeper was going on here. That he, even just a little, regretted his decision. That being to join Voldemort and the Death Eaters. And Hermione wanted his whole face to reflect what she felt for Draco. It was love. But her own face… Hermione wouldn't let it melt down to love. Not without a fight.

Because for both of them, just giving up was never an option.

"So what do you want, Malfoy?" asked Hermione, resigned. They were both still on top of that tower. It was now 8:03 AM. That whole interaction had only taken three minutes. Those three minutes had seemed like an eternity to both of them.

"I want, for starters, for you to call me by my first name, and not my last," he said.

"Fine. What do you want now, O Draco the Dragon?" joked Hermione.

"No time for joking! But wait- How did you know my name means Dragon?"

"I took Latin when I went to Muggle school, Mal- I mean Draco," answered Hermione smartly.

"Anyway, I want you to come with me now." Hermione followed Draco down the Astronomy Tower steps and to the other side of the school. She wondered where they were going. Draco walked up to an apparently empty patch of wall and said "Malfoy". A door opened, and Draco pulled Hermione into a room behind him.

The room had emerald green walls with a thin silver stripe running around the entire perimeter. There was a dark green loveseat facing a fireplace, which had a fire going. There was a flight of stairs going up in a spiral to two closed doors.

Draco hauled Hermione up the stairs and opened one of the doors. It was a room with scarlet walls and gold stripes running around the perimeter, one on top of the other. There was a window behind a four-poster bed, and a nightstand next to that. On one wall was a dresser, and next to that an open door that led to a bathroom.

"This is your room," said Draco stiffly.

"WHAT? You mean I have to live in the same quarters as YOU?" thundered Hermione, who had guessed (correctly) that the other door in the hall had entered to a room like this one, but was Draco's.

"It was going to happen anyway, we're Head Boy and Girl and McGonagall put off telling us about the Heads' Tower for as long as she could," replied Draco calmly.

"Fine. Again I ask: _What do you want me to do?_" asked Hermione, getting frustrated.

"Hmm, I want you to do my-"

"Homework. But that's not possible. We don't even HAVE homework this year," said Hermione.

"-laundry. Do my laundry," finished Draco.

"Where is it, then?"

"In my room."

"Well, go get it!" hollered Hermione.

"Fine, fine." Draco went and got his laundry. "Come on." She followed him back to the Common Room, where he plopped down his messy assortment of laundry onto the couch.

He disappeared back into his room. "Ugh. Such a lazy boy," spat Hermione after him.

She so longed to be able to say that lovingly. But it would never happen. Anyway, Hermione charmed Draco's clothing so that it was clean and folded. She was about to call Draco down, but thought to do something first. Hermione might not get a better chance. She waved her wand around in a circle, and the room turned a neutral white with a white couch and a silver stripe.

Draco came down the stairs. He suddenly stopped and paled. Hermione sighed. She knew what was coming. "WHAT HAPPENED TO THE COMMON ROOM?"

"I made some slight changes from the previous theme. You know why? Because I feel that, though House Pride is wonderful, we should remain neutral, at least in front of one another," replied Hermione.

"Code for: 'I hate Slytherin. Don't show any of it in front of me'."

"I'm offended that you would think-"

"Oh, stuff it, Mudblood!" interrupted Draco.

Hermione huffed and returned to her room. She slammed the door behind her. Though she heard the word often enough, was called it often enough, Hermione felt… betrayed when Draco said it.

Thinking about this, Hermione suddenly burst into tears. Hearing, Draco rushed up the stairs and pounded on her door. He tried opening it, but it was locked, and Hermione had performed a spell that made sure Alohamora wouldn't work on it.

"Hermione! Open up!" Draco said. She did. Draco was heartbroken to see her tear-streaked face. The minimal mascara that she wore was carried down with her tears.

Draco hated himself for making this happen. Hermione deserved so much better than this. She deserved… she deserved _him._ No, no, wait. He deserved _her._ She was better than him, better by miles and miles. And Weasel liked her. If Draco didn't do something, Hermione Granger would become Hermione Weasley, and he _couldn't let that happen._ It wasn't fair to Hermione. It wasn't fair to him. Hermione should become… she should become Hermione Granger-Malfoy!

Draco slapped himself mentally, then talked to her. "Look Hermione, I'm really sorry for calling you a Mudblood. I didn't mean it! It just slipped out. I really think you're the prettiest, most smart and sensitive girl I have ever met or seen." He clapped a hand to his mouth. "Did I actually just say that?" he squeaked.

"Yes, yes you did," said Hermione. She tried to sound stiff and angry, but she couldn't help the grin that spread across her face. Draco had just let slip his true feelings for her… But what most surprised her was not that he felt that way for her. It was that she felt the exact same way for him.

"I can't believe I just said that… That sucked Royal Hippogriff… **(A/N If you've seen AVPM, you'll get it)** Why did I say that? But I mean it… Right? No I don't… Yeah I do! YEAH I do!" said Malfoy, more to himself than Hermione. But her grin turned to pure beaming as she heard it.

"Draco…"

"Lets forget that ever happened, okay?" Draco said. Hermione realized that it would be so much fun to act like she hated him, to act like she didn't feel the same way. She had to make Draco jealous.

**A/N Review. PLEASE? I hope you like this idea… If you have any suggestions, PLEASE voice them… I have no idea what should happen next. The Messaging System has to somehow tie in with all of this, and embarrassment is essential.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N And the plot gets scarier… You have been warned. XD**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* though I absolutely wish that I own it, I don't.**

That night, Hermione was lying in her bed when she heard a slight tapping on her window. A barn owl entered her room. On an envelope were written the words "To Draco and Hermione".

Hermione bounded out of her room and knocked on Draco's door. He didn't answer. Hermione shouted at him to get up and open the door. He didn't. Hermione sighed and opened it herself.

Draco was sleeping. She walked over and shook him awake. "Wasshappening?" he said.

"There's a letter addressed to us, dummy."

"Wake me up tomorrow."

"We are going to read this letter."

"Nah ah."

"Yeah huh."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes."

"Ha!"

"Ah, you got me. Fine, let's read this dumb letter," grumbled Malfoy.

Hermione unfolded the letter and read aloud:

"Dear Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger,

As you both know, you are Head Boy and Girl. As I have heard from a certain painting hanging in the Heads' Tower that comes to my room, you both have already moved into your own rooms. I hope you both understand that you must direct everyone and everything. You are both required to take Muggle Studies class instead of when you would normally be in Arithmancy.

Good day,

Professor Minerva McGonagall."

"I have to go to _Muggle Studies_ class?" screeched Draco, now fully awake.

"Why, of course you do!" replied Hermione sternly.

"Fine. When is the next class?"

"Um, Monday I think," said Hermione.

"Alright. Goodnight, Granger."

"Goodnight, Malfoy."

"Call me Draco."

"Fine: Goodnight, _Draco_." Hermione stalked out of Draco's room and into her own. She pulled out her phone and invited Ron onto Private Chat.

**Hermione: I need to make someone jealous.**

**Ron: Who?**

**Hermione: Do you PROMISE you won't freak out?**

**Ron: Yeah.**

**Hermione: Draco Malfoy.**

**Ron: Nice joke, 'Mione, but I'm not falling for it.**

**Hermione: It isn't a joke! Will you please pretend to date me for exactly one week?**

**Ron: YEAH! Starting tomorrow?**

**Hermione: Yep.**

**Ron: 'Kay.**

**Hermione: But you can't tell ANYONE except Ginny and Harry. Not even your mum. ESPECIALLY not your mum.**

**Ron: Right. Well… uh… see ya tomorrow I guess.**

**Hermione: Yeah… And, um, I kinda have to be Malfoy's servant for the rest of the year… please don't ask why.**

**Ron: 'Kay.**

**Hermione: And I'm staying in the Heads' Dorm for the rest of the year.**

**Ron: 'Kay. Bye.**

**Hermione: Bye.**

**Ron has logged off.**

**Hermione has logged off.**

Hermione shut her phone. She didn't _want_ to pretend to date _anyone_. Least of all Ron, who had been the cause of all this and was one of her best friends.

But it had to be done. Draco Malfoy _had_ to get that she wouldn't just melt into his arms the day after he admitted himself to her. In truth, she had melted long before that. But this, Draco Malfoy didn't know. It would have to stay that way.

The next day, Hermione was sitting in the Common Room when she noticed the billboard next to the fire. She walked over to it. The board said that there was a Hogsmeade weekend coming up, and that every third year with a permission form should turn it into Professor McGonagall. Another notice said that Slytherin Quidditch Tryouts were being held that day right after Breakfast, and the Gryffindor ones were being held just after that.

Hermione decided to come to both. To the Slytherin one, she already had her pretense ready: she would say she was there to laugh at all the terrible Slytherins. But really, she knew that she would be there to see Draco (the captain) hold the tryouts. And Hermione really didn't want to go to the Gryffindor Tryouts, but if she wanted to make Draco jealous, she had to be there for Ron. And Harry would kill her if she didn't make it.

Draco lumbered down the stairs. "You're still my servant, you know!" he said.

Hermione had completely forgotten. "I know. What do you want me to do today?"

"Go clean up my room." Hermione did. She went up the steps and walked into his room. It looked exactly like hers, except it was green and silver. With a flick of her wand, Draco's room became very tidy.

Hermione walked back down the stairs. "Now what?"

"I can't think of anything for you to do right now, so nothing," said Draco. "Oh, wait! I want you to try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team today." He smiled slyly.

"But I'm terrified of heights!" whispered Hermione.

"Deal with it!" whispered Draco back.

"Fine! But you just _know_ Harry will put me on the team, even if I'm terrible… Okay. I guess you get your wish," said Hermione, resigned.

**A/N I know, I know, short chapter. But I couldn't think of anything! And I got 789 words in the chapter… (not including the author's notes and disclaimer) So REVIEW please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N You all know you're incredibly lucky that I have time to do this? Because I won't be able to for a little while. 'Kay? Just warning you so that you don't think I abandoned this story. I won't!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

Hermione trudged down to the Quidditch pitch with Draco after Breakfast. She watched all of the tryouts for Slytherin. Even she, who knew nothing about Quidditch, knew that none of the people who tried out were all that good.

When Gryffindor's turn came, Hermione walked up to Harry. She whispered into his ear, "Please, Harry. Draco's making me try out for this Quidditch team, so please, _please_ don't pick me!"

"I won't, don't worry. And I won't even ask why Malfoy's making you do anything. But… why did you call him Draco?" asked Harry.

"He's making me."

"Oh. I feel sorry for you."

"Thanks, Harry."

"You're welcome, 'Mione."

Hermione walked back over to the line. She decided to try out for Chaser. Hermione looked at the stands; Draco was going to watch. But he didn't have his phone… in fact, Hermione remembered him leaving it at the Tower. Hmm, maybe he just didn't want to humiliate her any more? He did like her after all.

It was eventually Hermione's turn. She was trying with Ginny and Lavender. Obviously, Hermione… did very badly. Ginny and Lavender did stupendously. They both made the team, along with Ron (as Keeper), Demelza (as the third Chaser), Mary and Lana Robbins (as Beaters), and, of course, Harry (as Seeker).

Draco was clapping when Hermione was up and was looking directly at her while she played. Hermione knew absolutely nothing about Quidditch, so she did terribly when trying out.

At least she wasn't afraid of heights. When she was younger, she was, but Hermione had grown out of that by seventeen.

When Hermione reached the stands again, she stormed over to Draco and fought the urge to hit him. But then the urge went away. She realized he was wearing his hair down, instead of smoothed back.

"Since when do you _not_ wear your hair smoothed back, Draco?" asked Hermione, amazed. She thought that, maybe, Draco looked better that way… But _no_, he couldn't look any better than he had before… that was impossible… Well, it looked like impossible was on a whole new level right now.

"Since I realized that my hair need not reflect my personality."

"Yeah, you're _really_ smooth, Draco."

"I am!"

"You aren't."

"Am."

"Aren't."

"Am."

"Aren't."

"Am."

"Aren't."

"Aren't."

"Are. Ugh! OMGG! You made me say that you're smooth, Draco!" fumed Hermione. But Draco was chuckling.

"_OMGG?_ What is OMGG?" he asked.

"Oh My Godric Gryffindor. But it doesn't matter. Draco. Stop laughing! Stop! Shut up!" Hermione kept yelling at him, but that just made Draco laugh ever the more.

_Since when does Hermione care so much about me laughing at her?_ thought Draco. _Does this mean…? No… Not possible… She can't… Just because I like her doesn't mean she likes me… But all the signs lead to her liking me… Stop, Draco!… She's just another girl… You don't _love_ her… Yes I do!…_ And on his thoughts went. Draco finally decided that he did love her. And very much at that. He had liked other girls, but this was different. It seemed as if when she was around, that everything that mattered was about her. That if she was gone, the world would end.

That was love. Draco Malfoy really _loved_ Hermione Granger, and he wasn't even sure if she loved him back. Suddenly Hermione gasped and ran down the steps of the stands to congratulate the Weasel. Ron was looking quite pleased with himself, too. That made Draco angry. There was only _one_ person that was good enough for Hermione Granger, and it was Draco Malfoy.

It wasn't Ron Weasley, not even close. Hermione was _way_ out of his league. But Draco… Draco was perfect for her. Absolutely, positively perfect for her.

Hermione was clutching Ron's arm. Draco almost ran down and grabbed Hermione away from that dirty weasel. But he didn't. He would be strong. So Hermione was dating the Weasel, huh? Draco'd make it through. He couldn't be weak.

But on Thursday, the last day of classes for that week, Draco was completely full of Weasley taking advantage of Hermione and making her do his notes. She didn't deserve that. And also, Ron was strutting about, showing everyone that he had Hermione Granger for a girlfriend.

By Muggle Studies that day, Draco had just about had enough. They were learning about how Muggles used special devices called computers, and how they were a lot like phones. Draco had almost forgotten about the phones. No one used them anymore. But anyway, Ron raised his hand and told the entire class:

"Hermione has one of those at her house, don't you, 'Mione?"

"Yeah, I do. They're quite fun," said Hermione. The teacher turned back to addressing the class, while Draco saw Hermione making hand gestures that suggested she was saying something like "What did you do that for, Ron? That was so stupid of you…" and things like that. It brought joy to Draco to see that Hermione was fighting back, but anger to see that Ron was using her like that.

Muggle Studies had been the last class of the day. In the corridor, everyone left except Ron and Hermione, even the teachers. Draco decided to hide behind a staircase and watch.

"You're awesome, 'Mione. Thanks for going out with me," said Ron.

"You're welcome," replied Hermione, a little warily.

"Anyway, let's get back to the Common Room."

"I live in the Heads' Tower, remember, Ron?"

"Why can't you spend one night, _one night_ in the Gryffindor Common Room? Please?"

"No, Ron! I have to stay in the Heads' Tower."

"You're coming!"

"I'm not!"

"Come on, please?" pleaded Ron.

Draco couldn't take it anymore. He walked out from his hiding place. "She said no, Weasley."

"This doesn't concern you, Malfoy, go away," replied Ron.

Draco pushed him up against the wall. He hissed, "Of course it concerns me, if you're fighting the one I love, Weasel. You don't deserve someone so wonderful. Now, leave her alone."

"No! Come on, Hermione!"

"I'm staying. I'm sorry Ron, but we're over," said Hermione quietly.

"You know what? Fine. I don't even care. I have Quidditch practice tomorrow _anyway._" He stalked off.

"And stay away!" called Draco. He turned to Hermione. "Hermione, I've been resisting the urge to say this for days. I-"

"Stop! I want to say something first. I'm sorry for slapping you in third year… But you were being such an arse…" she said.

"I love you," whispered Draco.

"I love you, too, Draco."

And they kissed.

**A/N It is NOT over. Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N So I got a few more reviews with people saying that they LOVE my story! Yay! Hope you like the rest of the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

Hermione loved Draco. It was as simple as that. The rest of the year, Hermione wasn't his servant anymore, obviously. And Draco had agreed to not post the video of Ron on the Chat threads, and told his "friends" to delete them.

Draco and Hermione were dating, and had been for months now. It was currently May, and the end of the year was coming up. The two would both work in Diagon Alley, though; they were opening up their own shop that they would both own. And one more important thing: they were getting married.

It was odd how just less than a year could bring two people so very close. The couple was in love with one another. Real love, not the kind that everyone thinks they have when they don't.

The wedding would take place at the Burrow. This led to even better events:

Draco and Hermione sat underneath an old oak tree next to Harry, Ginny, and Ron. Ron hadn't found true love. Not yet.

Harry suddenly asked Ginny to take a walk around the lake. Hermione was pretty sure what that was about.

**Ginny's POV**

I was unconcerned when Harry asked me for a walk around the lake. I didn't think much of it.

We were walking for about five minutes when Harry suddenly got down on one knee. I was startled. He held out a little red box. Then I understood.

"Ginevra Weasley, will you marry me?" Harry asked, his voice wavering slightly. I had heard everything about Draco's proposal to Hermione, and this seemed a whole lot like it.

I raised a hand to my mouth, but couldn't stifle a giggle. "Yes, oh yes, Harry, I do!"

**Not Ginny's POV anymore**

The wedding. It was the day of. Hermione and Ginny were sitting in a bathroom, surrounded by Parvati and Lavender. Hermione thought herself beautiful, and she was.

She was wearing a pale green dress with golden swirls all over it. It was sleeveless and went down to mid-thigh. Hermione also had on three-inch green heels and a solid gold tiara. Her hair was straightened by magic. Hermione had gold lipstick on and black eye-shadow. No mascara, her eyelashes were naturally long. The finishing touch was that Hermione was wearing a gold bracelet on her arm.

Ginny wore a deep scarlet dress that went down to her feet and very, very slightly flared. This was also a sleeveless dress. Ginny had on gold slippers and cherry lipstick. Her hair was exactly the same except for a miniature gold tiara. There was no eye-shadow on her. The finishing touch was a golden chain around her neck that had the letter "H" over and over again.

The two girls went out to the garden of the Burrow and over to where the isle would start. There was a silver carpet laid out for the girls to walk on, and white benches on either side.

Everyone filed in, and the music started. Lavender and Parvati walked down first, as flower girls. And then came Hermione and Ginny. They glided down the isle toward their soon-to-be husbands, who were both wearing black and gawking at their brides.

When the two girls reached their loves, Hermione tossed her flowers to one side, and Ginny did the same. The ceremony took forever, it seemed like. Eventually, the four all said "I do" and kissed.

Then came the party. The cake was cut and everyone got much more than their fair share. Every single person at the event came to congratulate Hermione and Draco, but all they wanted to do was get away.

Eventually that was possible. People got bored and started to leave, so Draco and Hermione followed suit. They had bought a house, and went there.

Two years later, there were an adorable pair of twins.

**A/N Sorry for the fluffness and shortness, but I'm rushed. THERE WILL BE AN EPILOGUE. WATCH OUT FOR IT. I haven't decided whether or not to make a sequel. Review and tell me if I should!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N *Wipes away tear and sniffs* It's the last chapter! It's the epilogue! I want to thank Lily Marco, -Moody-Muse-, tiki13, , voldyismyfather, IheartDracoandRon and TashaLyn13 for reviewing. I would like to thank adalis,** **anoosh**, **Bready Bread, Lily Marco, Rosario Lamia, SecretPain121208,** **Selena Skye, sunshine16, TashaLyn13, tiki13, twilight charmer and** **voldyismyfather** **for favoriting my story. And I would also like to thank biccyboo, DeathxwithxKisses, , Heimarmene, icefox425, IheartDracoandRon, lucy rose labyrinth, missygrace101, Rosario Lamia, TashaLyn13, .Rose, and voldyismyfather for adding this story to their alert lists.**

**Disclaimer: It isn't mine, sadly.**

It was three years after the wedding(s) and Draco and Hermione were living comfortably in their own little cottage, with little baby twin girls almost a year old now. They were fraternal twins, so they didn't look alike.

One baby girl had deep brown eyes and a few platinum blonde hairs on her head. The other little girl had steely grey eyes and caramel hair. You could tell that they were Draco and Hermione's kids. The girl with brown eyes was named Rose, and the girl with grey eyes was named Eselie.

They were sharing a room with two cribs in it; the girls were known to fight over the left side. Hermione had no idea why, but they just did. Draco and Hermione loved their children, of course, but Draco couldn't help wondering if they were Squibs. Neither of the two had shown any magical abilities at all.

Well, until one day. Hermione was off to work in the shop, while Draco stayed home with the kids. The twins were up in their room. Draco heard a whine and someone clapping. He rushed upstairs to the kids' room only to be frozen in shock: First, Eselie lifted up Rose's crib with Rose in it without touching it. Not wanting to be outdone Rose lifted all the stuffed animals she had into Eselie's crib, lifted Eselie into it, and lifted the crib up to the ceiling, all the while not touching anything.

Draco was amazed. He sent a letter to Hermione telling her with great detail exactly what had happened. A few minutes later, Hermione popped into the living room and rushed up the stairs to Eselie and Rose's room. She saw everything. The two girls were simply trying to outdo the other one.

Eventually Hermione had to comfort Rose because Eselie had accidentally knocked a stuffed animal into Rose's head. Then Draco had to comfort Eselie because she was feeling left out. So this went for half an hour.

Five years later, Hermione had two six year olds and four three year olds on her hands. That was when she decided they were moving. Hermione told Draco that if any of the kids grew any larger, the house would burst, so Draco moved them all to a bigger home.

Draco had switched jobs from their shop to the Ministry when the shop had gone out of business. Hermione had gone to not working at all. Draco made three times as much as both of them put together had made in the shop, so it didn't much matter. Plus, Draco had all his family's fortune left over.

**Ginny's POV**

I loved all eight years after the wedding of Harry and I. We had four children. We had a six year old godson named Teddy, a six year old son named James, a five year old boy named Albus, and a three year old girl named Lily.

Our children got along just about as well as we did at the Burrow when I was young. I felt sympathy for Lily, she was just like me. The only girl, the youngest. But most defiant and strong and quick-witted and smart.

I could barely believe that in only five years my son and godson would be going off to Hogwarts! Of course, I never thought of Teddy as my godson, because technically, he was _Harry's_ godson, and he was just like a son to me.

I love _all_ my children, and my nieces and my nephews. Rose (real name Rosetta) and Eselie were six years old, while their three little brothers (Gandr, Thad, and Paul) and one little sister (Priscilla) were all three years old. Those were Hermione and Draco's children. And Ron finally found his perfect match: a sweet, well-rounded woman named Asteria Greengrass. She was his age, and happened to have gone to Hogwarts at the same time, in Ravenclaw. She told me she had secretly liked Ron the entire time at Hogwarts.

Asteria and Ron already had two three year old boys (Ronaldo and Caster), and they were getting along perfectly fine with the other kids. There's not much else to tell about my perfect life actually.

Oh no, wait! Wait! I forgot! I play for the Holyhead Harpies now, isn't it great? I'm the perfect person for the team. I play Head Chaser, and everyone depends on me. If I quit… well, it wouldn't be good.

And so, as they say in those dumb storybooks, we lived "happily ever after".

At least, almost so.

**A/N Did you like the FINAL CHAPTER? Yes, it is over. I really hate it to be over. Sorry for such the long wait! I had to go to Conneticut, and then Vermont, and then a sleep away camp. And now our Internet's down. What could go wrong, huh? Bye bye! I still don't know whether to do a sequel or not… Review and tell me, eh? Bye!**


End file.
